Give me back my sons underwear
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: Renji and Tatsuki's daughter; Ryuko seems to be dating Ichigo and Rukia's son; Isshin. Ichigo is fine with this, Renj is not. Mentioned IchiRuki, RenSuki and OCxOC


**SQUAD 8 BREAK ROOM, APRIL 7**

"Your son is seeing my daughter"

"I'm sorry?" Ichigo questioned as he lifted his cup of sake

"You heard me" Renji quipped back "I saw your kid and mine hanging about the Seireitei"

"So what?" Ichigo asked again as he poured himself another cup of sake "That doesn't prove anything, they've been friends for years, since they were babies"

"Nuh-uh" Renji rejected "You shoulda seen the looks she was givin' 'im, he was her those gawky eyes too"

...

"Well what's the big deal?" Ichigo quipped as he raised the cup to his mouth "I figured if you wanted Ryuko-chan to date anyone, it'd be my Isshin"

"_Your little Isshin _is a certified ladies man!" Renji growled "I've seen him lurking around the barracks, flaunting his good looks, his long black hair and those luscious purple eyes! He's a handsome fellow!"

"Okay, is it your daughter or _you _who wants to date my son?" Ichigo asked as he finally downed the sake in his cup

"Your son is a menace!" Renji snapped "He's a total Bishie and he'll use that to get whatever he wants!"

"My son is nothing like that" Ichigo stated matter-of-factly "You're imagining things, maybe it Ryuko-chan who's the-"

"Don't you finish that sentence Kurosaki" Renji cut him off "Or I'll send you back to Rukia in separate pieces

"I'm sure that your daughter will be thrilled to find out that you committed the murder of her boyfriends father"

"Your brat is not allowed anywhere near my daughter!"

"Oh for Rei-Oh's sake" Ichigo sighed "Renji, I'm a captain, my son isn't even my squad, how am I supposed to keep an eye on him 24/7? Besides what's the big deal? Ryuko-chan is a strong and independent girl, if anyone can handle him, it's her"

"My point is, I don't trust him" Renji mumbled "He looks like you"

"Is that why?" Ichigo scoffed "Maybe when he was younger but now the resemblance is fading, I'm thinking that he looks more like his mother"

"It's true that he has Rukia's hair and eyes...and I can actually see a little bit of her in him" Renji quipped near silently "But he doesn't act like either one of you , he more like his grandfather"

"Don't remind me" Ichigo grumbled

"Did you know that would happen when you named him after your father?"

"Nope, guess the gods of fate just saw a chance to screw with me and took it" Ichigo sighed

"Well my Ryuko is nothing like that" Renji said as he poured himself as cup of sake "She's the polar opposite of your son in every single way"

"That, I won't deny" Ichigo replied "She reminds me a lot of Tatsuki but she has your brash attitude"

"Agreed" Renji moaned "He really does remind me of Rukia, your son, he has her sense of reasoning"

"That he does" Ichigo said as Renji downed his sake "Kinda ironic though...I know you pined after Rukia for years and now whatever's left of that romance in being played out by our children, with the genders flipped though"

"A relationship with Rukia...haven't thought about that for years...and yeah, suppose it is kinda like that" Renji quipped "And I suppose it's like how a romance between you and Tatsuki would've played out"

"I never had any feelings for Tatsuki" Ichigo stated

"I know but I was just continuing the conversation" Renji sighed "But still..."

"You don't want my son dating your daughter" Ichigo finished for him "Look, I'll have a talk with him but I can't promise anything"

"Make sure that you do" Renji said as he began to take his leave

"Ass" Ichigo mumbled

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!"

**SQUAD 8 BREAK ROOM, JUNE 6**

"So" Renji began "Your son defiled my daughter last night"

...

"I'm sorry...what?"

"You son..._deflowered _my Ryuko" Renji seethed through clenched teeth

...

"Do I even want to know how you came to this conclusion?"

"When I saw your half naked son leap out of my daughters window"

"Okay, that'll prove it" Ichigo shrugged

"I thought you said you'd talk to him!"

"I did! He really likes Ryuko-chan!" Ichigo snapped back "He's serious about her!"

"I don't want him any-"

"Oh pull your head out of your ass and listen to yourself!" Ichigo demanded "They clearly like each other, Ryuko-chan is clearly willing! Besides how you even know that they did..._that_"

"Because of this!" Renji said he yanked something from behind him

...

"Is that...my sons...underwear?"

"THAT IT IS!"

...

"Renji...I'm pretty damn creeped out right now...just give me my sons underwear back and I'll forget this ever happened"

"This is proof!" Renji snapped as he threw the garment onto the table

"Look...just stop" Ichigo sighed as he hid away the underwear "I taught Isshin to respect women and if he's this serious about your daughter then I'd place a hefty bet that he's probably in love with her"

"LOVE?!" Renji flipped out as he face turned red with rage "NO! MY RYUKO WOULD NEVER BE SO STUPID AS TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOUR STUPID BRAT! I RAISED HER BETTER THAN THIS!"

"Unbelievable" Ichigo sighed "Your daughter is clearly happy with him so just suck it up"

"I WILL NOT"

"Oh grow up!" Ichigo snapped "You come in here and hand me my sons forgotten clothes and accuse him of defiling you daughter, and maybe it hadn't occurred to you that I try to avoid getting involved in my sons sexlife?! And just maybe that you should stay out of Ryuko's?! Hmm?!"

...

"If...If she really is serious about this bastard-"

"Oi"

"Sorry, if she really is serious about him...I don't like it...I especially don't like that they've..._consummated _their relationship"

"Please stop talking about our children having sex, it's creepy"

"But...If what you say is true, and she does..._love _him...suppose there's nothing I can do about it"

"There ya go..."

"But...if he does anything to her..._anything that harms her in any way, shape of form..._**I will end him**"

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear that"

"I'm serious...and so help him god if he gets her pregnant"

"I'm sure he's using protection" Ichigo sighed

"If they ever get married, she won't change her name to Kurosaki, understood?"

"I'm sure that's her choice, but go on"

"These are my rules Kurosaki"

"Yes, yes...out of curiosity, does your comment about unleashing holy wrath on him if he impregnate's Ryuko still count if it's a planned pregnancy after they get married?"

"Don't fucking go there..." Renji snapped "But...I still don't think they'll be together by the end of the year...let alone get married"

**KUCHIKI CLAN HOUSEHOLD MAIN HALL, 11AM, MARCH 9 THE FOLLOWING YEAR**

"I had to make that stupid fucking comment about them getting married" Renji grumped as he threw off his tie

"Welp, it's official, Ryuko Abarai is officially Ryuko Kurosaki" Ichigo said as he slung his arm over Renji as he left the wedding reception

"I can't believe my daughter married your brat..."

"That is a surprise, considering they've been engaged for 5 months" Ichigo chortled "Cheer up, I got a new daughter today and you got a son!"

"I will literately pay you to stop talking right now"

"And who knows, one day, we'll be grandpappy's!"

Renji proceeded to let out a blood curling scream

"Relax, I'm sure they'll name him Renji"

**SQUAD 4 PREGNANCY WARD, DECEMBER 8**

"So what did they name the baby?" Renji asked

"Ichigo" came the response of the proud orange haired grandfather

"Oh for fucks sake..."

* * *

The idea of shipping an IchiRuki son with an Rensuki daughter came to me last night, and I had to write something about it

Yes, I am implying that Ichigo is the Squad 8 captain in this, since that position is currently vacant in the manga

And I'll _try _to make this my last oneshot before going back to Nueva Espada

Keyword there being _try_


End file.
